Nowadays, a television uses user interface (UI) elements that can perform an interaction with a user. Various functions (software) performed through the television can be provided as a program through the user interface element, and in order to improve accessibility, the various UI elements are used.
Accordingly, technologies that can improve usability of a television by efficiently managing various UIs on a television screen are necessary.